


Sometimes being a big brother is better than being a superhero

by midnightwolf2192



Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers Tumblr and Tropes Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Big Brother Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolf2192/pseuds/midnightwolf2192
Summary: Morgan Stark and Peter Parker meet for the first time and Peter realises he would die for this child. A few glimpses into the life of Peter and his little baby Iron Sister(No, I will not kill Tony. I can’t survive through that again.)
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers Tumblr and Tropes Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721503
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	Sometimes being a big brother is better than being a superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the general internet consensus that Peter would be the best big brother to Morgan Stark. I have literally written this in one day. I sincerely hope you like it and I hope I've done the characters justice.

When she was growing up, Morgan had noticed photos on the walls of the Lake House. Most of them were of mommy and daddy, or daddy and Uncle Rhodey. Uncle Happy made a few walls but only a few times because he never wanted to be in the pictures. Aunty Nat had a few pictures as did a few people Morgan had never met. But she had never noticed the ones in her daddy’s lab before.

She wasn’t even meant to be in there. But mummy was making lunch and daddy was answering some emails, so he wasn’t really paying attention. She wasn’t going to touch anything. She just wanted to see Dum-E again. That was when she saw it. A picture on her daddy’s desk, next to the ones of her and mommy. The photo was of a boy, someone older than her. He was sitting on a table with a tool in one hand and a book in the other. He seemed to be talking animatedly to the person behind the camera. Morgan carefully climbed up onto her daddy’s chair and leant over the table.

The boy had curly brown hair (like Laci’s poodle!) and brown eyes. He looked like he was having fun doing whatever he was doing. From her vantage point, Morgan could now see more photos of the boy. One was of him and Uncle Happy. The boy was smiling while Uncle Happy looked annoyed. Another was of the boy with Uncle Rhodey. Uncle Rhodey was in his War Machine armour and the boy was smiling with his thumb raised. The last two photos were of the boy and daddy. In one they were holding a piece of paper between them and smiling but the second photo had Morgan giggling. They were both giving each other bunny ears as they looked at the camera.

“Maguna, what are you doing down here?” Tony’s voice pulled Morgan out of her thoughts and she spun in the chair to smile innocently up at her dad. “Mommy is going to kill me if you got hurt.”

“Daddy, who is dis?” Morgan asked as she leant over for the photo. She grabbed the funny photo and looked up her dad with wide eyes. Tony was standing frozen in the doorway as he noticed what Morgan had been looking at. Morgan stopped mid motion – she had never seen daddy look so, well weird. “I didn’t touch anything. I pwomise. I’m sorry.”

“No baby,” Tony snapped out of his memories and walked over to the desk. He picked up his daughter and sat in the chair. Morgan got comfortable in his lap and Tony grabbed the picture she had been looking at. Morgan watched her daddy’s face and even though he was smiling, she could tell he was sad. “Morgan, this is Peter. Peter is, _was_ , your big brother.”

“I have a big brother!” Morgan said excitedly. She put her hand on the picture and looked up at Tony in confusion. “Where is he? Why did he go away? Doesn’t he like me?”

“Oh no baby,” Tony instantly began to comfort his daughter. He kissed her head gently and looked down at the photo again. “Peter would love you. He went away before you were born but I can tell you, it wasn’t his choice.”

“Is he in heaven?” Morgan’s voice was soft but laced with innocence. “Like Danny’s grandpa? Miss Emily told us that sometimes if someone goes away, they are in heaven. She said dey are always watching over us thought.”   
  
“Yeah baby,” Tony said, squeezing his daughter tighter and burying his face in her hair to hide his tears. “Yeah baby. Petey is in heaven. And he is most definitely watching over you.”  
  


“Why isn’t Petey’s picture upstairs?” Morgan asked.

“I guess,” Tony had no idea how to respond to that. How could he tell a three-and-a-half-year-old that seeing a picture of the teen had the potential to send any member of the family into a panic attack. He kept the photos in the lab because that had always been his and Peter’s space. “You know what, how about I get FRIDAY to print you one of his pictures and we can hang it in your room. Would that be ok?”

Morgan nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck, hugging him tightly. Tony stood with the picture and his daughter still in his arms and walked up to the kitchen. Pepper smiled at them as they appeared, but her smile fell when she noticed the picture in Tony’s hand. Tony shook his head and kissed Morgan on the cheek before putting her on the ground. He placed the picture on one of the kitchen shelves, kissed Pepper on the forehead and set about setting the table for lunch.

That night, Morgan went to bed with the picture of Peter sitting on her bedside table. Tony had also printed a number of other pictures which were now hanging on Morgan’s wall. When she saw them, Morgan had told her parents that she’d never be scared of the dark again, not while her big brother was watching over her. Tony cried into his wife’s hair that night.

**\---- Their First Meeting ----**

Peter approached Tony numbly. The man had just used the Infinity Gauntlet to get rid of Thanos and his army. Now, well now he was dying.

“We won Mr Stark,” Peter whispered desperately as he knelt in front of his mentor. He was sure he said some more things, but he couldn’t remember. He remembered Pepper helping him stand and passing him to Rhodey. Peter let out a sob as Pepper whispered that Tony could rest now, and he heard Rhodey attempting to soothe him.

Pepper stood up and turned to face the crying teen. She pulled Peter into her arms and he felt her tears hitting his neck. Around them, the Avengers all dropped to one knee in honour of their fallen hero. As Peter stepped back to allow Pepper to hug Rhodey, he turned to his mentor once more. Peter knelt in front of his mentor, no his father, and rested his head on Tony’s chest. However, after a second, his head lurched violently up.

“Dr Strange,” Peter’s voice was strained but in the silence of the battlefield, the croaky tone echoed. Dr Strange approached and knelt beside the boy. He rested a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder, but the teen shook his head. “He’s not dead.”

“Peter, I’m sorry. He’s gone,” Stephen whispered but Peter shook his head violently.

“No. He still has a heartbeat. It’s faint and weak, but it’s there,” Peter protested. Stephen was looking at him with sad eyes and Peter couldn’t help but growl. “I’m not lying.”

Peter activated his mask and turned to face Tony.

“Karen, scan Mr Stark,” Peter ordered. By now some of the other Avengers had approached, no doubt about to try and remove the teen. “Project the results.”

“Peter, Mr Stark has a faint heartbeat,” Karen replied firmly. Pepper gasped, Rhodey swore and Stephen pressed his fingers to Tony’s jugular, feeling for a pulse. “It is very weak and slowing but he is still alive. He will need immediate medical attention if he is to survive.”

Stephen jumped to his feet as Princess Shuri approached at a run. Peter scooped Tony into his arms as Stephen conjured a portal to Wakanda. The group quickly returned to Wakanda and Tony was swept into an operating room by Shuri, Stephen, and a team of Wakandan surgeons. Peter was left on his own, watching as the group disappeared.

Slowly people began to return to Wakanda. The Avengers soon arrived, and Peter looked up at them with wide eyes.

“Where is he?” Rhodey asked.

“They took him into surgery,” Peter said softly. Rhodey took a seat beside the teen and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Where’s Mrs Pepper?”

“Wong portalled her home,” Rhodey replied. “She’ll be back once she has collected Happy and Morgan.”

“Morgan?” Peter asked, confusion lacing his tone and Rhodey smiled. “Who’s Morgan?”

“You’re in for a treat,” Rhodey replied. T’Challa was the last to enter and he came bearing the gift of clothes for everyone. Rhodey took a pile for himself and one for Peter. “You’d better go wash up. I’ll wait here. Nothing will happen in the 10 minutes it will take you to change and wash up.”   
  
Peter wanted to protest but Steve took the boy’s arm and squeezed it gently. Peter allowed himself to be pulled out of his seat and led down to a bathroom. Steve smiled kindly down at him and Peter set about getting out of his suit and getting clean. Once he was done, he retraced his steps and returned to the waiting area. Rhodey patted him on the shoulder before going to get changed himself.

Peter couldn’t tell how much time had passed but soon he heard his name being whispered softly. Looking up, Peter smiled tearily up at Happy. The man had obviously gotten older but nothing else about him had changed.

“Hey Happy,” Peter said softly. The man let out a choked sob, pulled Peter off the ground and wrapped him in a tight hug. Peter inhaled the familiar, comforting scent of the other man and felt himself start crying into the man’s shirt.

“Jesus kid,” Happy whispered as he squeezed Peter tightly. When he pulled back, Happy wiped the tears from Peter’s cheeks. “I will never take your messages for granted again. Anytime you want to leave me a voicemail, you do it.”

“Will do,” Peter replied. He slid back down onto the floor and resumed his staring at the doors Tony had disappeared behind.

“PETEY!” A small voice yelled from down the hallway and Peter had barely any time to brace himself before a tiny body landed in his lap. The person wrapped their arms around the teen’s neck and Peter instinctually hugged the person back. As the girl pulled away, Peter looked down at her. “Oh my goodness. You are Peter. Hi!”

“Hello there,” Peter said. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Tony and when Pepper approached them smiling fondly, Peter realised that this was probably Tony’s daughter. “What’s your name? How do you know mine?”   
  


“I’m Morgan,” Morgan said excitedly as she got comfortable in Peter’s lap. “I’m 4-years-old. It’s ok that you don’t know me. I was born after you went away. You’re my big brother!”

Peter looked up at Pepper who was smiling with tears in her eyes. She had her phone in one hand recording the moment and nodded at Peter. The boy smiled up at her before turning his smile to Morgan.

“I guess I am,” Peter whispered before wrapping his arms around the girl again. “It’s so nice to meet you Morgan.”  
  


“I missed you Petey. But you’re back now,” Morgan said as she nuzzled into Peter’s chest.

“I am little one. I am,” Peter replied softly. He buried his face in the girl, his little sister’s hair, and cuddled her tightly to him.

**\---- Nightmares ----**

Peter awoke from a nightmare with an aborted scream. The battle against Thanos had finished 8 months before but the terror still lived on in those who had fought. Mr Stark had barely survived using the Infinity Gauntlet. His right arm had to be amputated at the shoulder, the damage sustained simply too significant. The Wakandan surgeons had to develop a new version of the arc reactor to act as a sort of pacemaker for his heart. Once he had completed rehab, Tony had officially and finally retired his Iron Man suit.

After he was out of the woods, Tony had been allowed to return to the Lake House, but he had only done so on the proviso that Peter joined them. May had no qualms about this, again because Tony had pretty much demanded she and Happy move in as well. Before the Snap Happy and May had been on their way to a relationship and Happy hadn’t seen anyone else in the 5 years that people had been dusted. Also given that their apartment had been rented out after both May and Peter disappeared, neither had another home to go to as yet.

Peter took a few deep breaths as he furiously brushed the tears away from his face. The nightmare was the same as usual. A mix of the feeling of being dusted (having super healing really sucked when your body was trying to disintegrate) and of watching Tony die meant that Peter rarely slept through the night anymore.

He held his breath as his door opened softly. He really hoped he hadn’t woken Tony or Pepper – that would mortify him. Besides, Tony needed rest to heal properly. Tiny footsteps entered his room however and Peter turned in confusion. Morgan was standing in the doorway, her Spider-Man teddy bear held under one arm.

“Morgan, you ok?” Peter said, trying to hide the emotions he was feeling. The little girl nodded before racing over to the bed. Peter lifted the cover as she climbed up and the girl slid in beside him. “What’s wrong little one?”   
  
“I heard you,” Morgan said softly as she snuggled into his side. Peter tensed up as Morgan spoke and he felt guilt rise in him. “I was going to the bathroom and I heard you. I wanted to check on you.”

“Oh Morgs,” Peter murmured before kissing her on the head. Morgan was practically a barnacle on his side as he tucked them both in.

“I thought I’d come and rescue you,” Morgan whispered with a sleepy yawn. “Spidey-Bear and I will keep you safe.”

“There is no-one better qualified for the job,” Peter whispered back, tears welling in his eyes for another reason entirely.

“I love you 6000 Petey,” Morgan whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Peter let out a choked sob as he cuddled into his little sister.

“Love you 6000 too Morgs,” Peter replied as he too drifted off to sleep.

**\---- Peter brings home a girlfriend ----**

“Mommy, where’s Petey?” Morgan asked as she looked up from her colouring. It was a Saturday, but Peter wasn’t home. He hadn’t come home after school the day before, but he had still called to tell Morgan her bedtime story.

“Peter is with his friends today,” Pepper replied as she moved around the kitchen making lunch. “He should be home for dinner.”

Morgan pouted but nodded. Peter had been spending a lot of time with his friends since they had moved back to New York. She didn’t really understand why. He saw them at school, but he only got to see Morgan at night and in the afternoon. She missed their time at the Lake House.

Later that day, Morgan was watching Frozen in the living room when the elevator doors opened. She jumped to her feet and raced towards the elevator, excited to see Peter. But when she stopped, she frowned. Peter was there sure, but there was a girl there too. She was standing close to Peter, actually she was holding Peter’s hand. Peter let the girl’s hand go and knelt to greet Morgan.

“Hey Little Morgs,” Peter said. Morgan jumped into her brother’s arms and hugged him tightly as she stared at the girl suspiciously.

“Who’s that?” Morgan asked as she leant back in Peter’s arms. She looked the girl up and down and frowned as Peter smiled at the new person.

“Morgan Harriet Stark don’t be rude,” Pepper called as she walked into the room. She approached the trio and smiled at the new person. “Hello Michelle. It is wonderful to see you again.”

“Thank you for having me,” the girl, Michelle, replied before looking at Morgan. “Hello Morgan. Peter has told me a lot about you.”

“He hasn’t told me about you,” Morgan said shortly. She kissed Peter’s cheek and wiggled out of his arms. With all the sass and indignation a 5-year-old could muster, Morgan turned and walked to her room, ignoring her mother’s calls.

Morgan closed her door and crossed her room. She climbed up into the hammock Peter and Daddy had gotten her and cuddled Spider-Bear tightly. She didn’t know who that girl was, but she was definitely going to take Petey away from her. Morgan had only just gotten Peter. She didn’t want to share him.

“That was weird,” Peter commented as he, MJ, and Pepper watched Morgan go. “Morgan is never like that.”

“Oi, boy genius,” MJ said with a slap to his shoulder. “She’s jealous. She doesn’t want to share you.”

“Oh,” Peter blushed as he spoke, and MJ rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. They had started dating a month after school had started back but tonight was the night Peter was officially introducing her to his family as his girlfriend.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Pepper said but Peter shook his head.

“I think I should,” Peter replied. He turned to MJ and gave her a quick kiss. “If Tony comes up, ignore anything he says.”

Peter walked down to Morgan’s room, smiling as he heard Pepper and MJ begin discussing politics. He knocked on his little sister’s door and waited for her to respond.

“Go away,” the voice was muffled, and Peter sighed.

“Morgs, its Petey. Can I please come in?” Peter asked. When he heard no response, he pushed the door open slightly. On a first glance, he couldn’t see her but when the lump in her hammock moved, Peter smiled fondly. The teen made his way across the room and silently climbed the wall beside the hammock. Morgan loved it whenever he climbed the walls. “Hey little one. Can I join you?”

“Why aren’t you with her?” Morgan’s voice was muffled from the pillows her face was buried in. Peter smiled fondly at the girl and sighed.

“Cause my baby sister needs me,” Peter replied. Morgan peeked out from the pillows and nodded. Peter climbed into the hammock and Morgan rolled over. She sat up on the opposite side of the hammock to Peter and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Now, tell me what’s going on in that brain of yours.”

“That girl is going to take you away from me. I don’t want you to go away again,” Morgan said as tears welled up in her eyes. Peter cooed slightly and leant over. He picked Morgan up and pulled her into his lap. Morgan nuzzled into his chest and wiped her tears away.

“Oh Morgan,” Peter said fondly. “MJ is my girlfriend, but you will always be my number one girl. No one will ever take me away again.”

“But I don’t see you anymore,” Morgan sniffed out and Peter pressed a kiss to her head. He had been busy with school and catching up on everything he had missed and it only just occurred to him how this might appear to Morgan. Well, he needed to rectify that. 

“I’ll make you a deal – Sunday mornings I am all yours. From 9 in the morning until 1 in the afternoon, that is our time,” Peter said, and Morgan looked up at him. “No phones, no MJ, no dad. Just us two. How does that sound?”   
  
“Can we go to the zoo?” Morgan asked and Peter nodded.

“We can do whatever you want,” Peter said. Morgan nodded and Peter kissed her head again. “Never forget this Morgan, you will always be my number one. You’re my baby sister, my rescuer. No one will ever be able to break that bond.”

“I love you 6000 Petey,” Morgan murmured, and Peter laughed.

“I love you 6000 Morgs,” Peter replied.

**\---- Peter goes to MIT ----**

“Don’t forget, you can call me for whatever you need,” Tony said for what felt to Peter like the thousandth time. Today was moving day and Peter had been escorted to MIT by the Starks, Aunt May, Happy, and Rhodey. Tony and Rhodey had moved Peter into the very dorm they had stayed in during their time at MIT while Pepper, Morgan, and May had helped both Ned and Peter with their unpacking and decorating.

“I will,” Peter said with an eye roll. Both of them knew that this would never happen, and the only way Tony would find out if Peter needed anything was if Ned told him.

“No, you won’t,” Tony replied, and Peter just nodded. The man smiled at the boy and, using his flesh arm, pulled the young man into a tight hug. His prosthetic limb felt so realistic that Peter often forgot it wasn’t real. “I am so damn proud of you Pete.”

Peter had graduated from Midtown as valedictorian (just narrowly pipping MJ at the post) with a full ride scholarship to MIT (not that paying would have been a problem as Tony was set to fund Peter’s entire college career). Both Ned and Peter had been accepted into MIT while MJ had been accepted into Harvard. 

“So am I,” May said once Peter and Tony had pulled apart. She hugged her nephew tightly and kissed his cheek. “Your parents and Ben would be so proud of you.”   
  
Peter’s eye caught the glint of May’s wedding and engagement rings and he smiled. He had been worried about leaving May behind before but now knowing that Happy would always be watching out for her, he definitely felt better about being away from New York.

“Call if you need anything,” Pepper said one both Happy and May had said their goodbyes. Morgan was sitting silently on Peter’s bed waiting for the adults to finish saying their goodbyes. Ned was down at the car park saying goodbye to his parents and the adults in the room all looked at Peter knowingly. Pepper kissed Peter on the head and smiled at the young man. “Love you Pete. Don’t forget to FaceTime us at least twice a week.”

“Yes mom,” Peter said softly. That had been a recent development, Peter calling Tony and Pepper mom and dad. It had happened at the start of senior year when Peter had been injured while doing Spider-Man work. While under anaesthetic, he had called for his mom and dad and only calmed once Pepper and Tony arrived. Since then, the names had stuck and despite some initial embarrassment, Peter had wholeheartedly embraced the terms.

The adults all bustled out of the room, leaving the two siblings to their own devices. Peter sat down beside Morgan on the bed and pulled the 8-year-old into his side.

“What do you think of my room?” Peter asked and the girl shrugged. Peter nudged her gently until she looked up at him. “Don’t go quiet on me little one. What’s going on in that head of yours.”

“You’re going away again,” Morgan whispered, and Peter smiled.

“Not really,” Peter said. “I’m only a few hours away from you guys. I’ll come home some weekends and I’ll make sure to FaceTime and call.”

“What about our Sundays?” Morgan asked.

“Don’t think you’re escaping them,” Peter said teasingly as he tickled Morgan’s stomach. The girl giggled brightly as her brother tickled her. “If I can’t come back to New York for our Sunday dates, I will FaceTime you. We can watch movies or go on tours and things. Sundays are Morgan-Peter days. Me being here in Cambridge is not going to change that.”

“Promise?” Morgan asked as she caught her breath and held up her pinkie for him to hook with his.

“I promise,” Peter replied, completing the pinkie promise. “Love you 6000 Morgan.”

“I love you 6000 Peter,” Morgan replied. As Peter walked his little sister down to their father’s car, the sunlight caught on the photo frame on Peter’s bedside table. Inside it was a picture of Peter with Morgan on his shoulders. Both were smiling widely and that was a memory Peter would always cherish.

**\---- Peter’s Wedding ----**

“Hey Morgs,” Peter’s voice had Morgan turning her head. The now 16-year-old girl was standing on the porch of the Lake House looking out at the water. “What are you doing out here?”   
  
“Just needed a short break,” the girl replied as her brother approached. The man wrapped an arm around his sister’s neck and kissed her head.

Peter had changed immensely since the first time she had met him nearly 13 years beforehand. Peter had graduated from MIT summa cum laude and upon graduation, had returned to New York and Stark Industries. Tony had welcomed both him and Ned back with open arms. Peter had also released his identity as Spider-Man to the world which caused one hell of a media storm once everyone realised a teenager had been protecting the city.

Unfortunately, MJ and Peter had split up while in University but the pair remained close friends. MJ was currently engaged to on Harley Keener, aka Tony Stark’s other adopted son. Peter had moved on too which was why they were now celebrating his wedding.

“Where’s Cassie?” Morgan asked, looking over her shoulder for her new sister-in-law. Peter and Cassie Lang had met when Peter had returned to New York. Cassie was studding a double degree in business and commerce at Columbia University. When they had met, Cassie was interning with Pepper while Peter had begun working in the R&D Department. The two discovered they had quite a bit in common (other than their parents being Avengers) and it wasn’t long before they were going on their first date.

No one had been surprised when Peter had proposed to her after a few years of dating and also unsurprisingly, Cassie had said yes. Cassie had begun working at Stark Industries after finishing her degrees and both her and Peter were being touted as the future leaders of SI after Pepper decided to retire.

“Last I saw she was debating something with MJ,” Peter replied. He nudged Morgan with his hip as he spoke. Don’t change the subject. Are you ok?”   
  
“Yeah Petey,” Morgan replied, using her favourite nickname for her brother. “I’m just remembering the first time I met you.”   
  
“You were such a funny kid,” Peter recalled fondly. “Remember when you used to sneak into my room at night when I had a nightmare. You said you’d keep me safe.”

Morgan nodded and leant into Peter’s side. Peter had always been raised on a pedestal in her mind and no one had ever been able to take his place. no one probably ever would.

“So, tell me, now that you’re married, does that mean I have to relinquish our Sunday dates?” Morgan asked and Peter scoffed.

“No way. We’ve been having those dates for more than a decade. I plan my whole week around them,” Peter replied. “Besides, Cass likes them. It’s the only day of the week she knows for certain that I will leave my lab and come home. Why, did you want to stop them? Are you too cool now for your big brother?”

“Nope. I mean, I’m way cooler than you but I guess I can still be seen with you,” Morgan said sassily, and Peter poked her in the ribs. Morgan sobered and looked over at the water again. “You know something Pete, I don’t think I could ever imagine my life without you in it.”   
  
“Same here little one,” Peter replied. He pressed a kiss to Morgan’s head and hugged her to him. “You made me realise that being a big brother is better than being a superhero. I don’t ever want to imagine my life without you in it either.”

“Love you 6000,” Morgan whispered.

“Love you 6000,” Peter replied. He pulled back from Morgan and carefully wiped a stray tear. “Come on little one. You owe me a dance.”

As Peter led Morgan onto the dancefloor set up in the backyard of the Lake House, Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper.

“We have two pretty amazing kids,” Tony commented softly as they watched Peter and Morgan, two soulmates once separated by tragedy but now bonded in a way that was deeper than anyone could have ever imagined.


End file.
